1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to items of furniture and, more particularly, to a storage chest having a hidden compartment for concealing valuables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modification of household furniture to provide a hidden compartment is a desirable way for one to inhibit the loss of valuables through theft and burglaries. Many ingenious techniques have evolved for altering tables, drawers, cabinets, desks and bureaus to include a secret repository. A large number of the techniques involve the use of false drawer fronts which are ornamented to match the surrounding decor. The false front is commonly slid aside to reveal a safety box. Typical of such patents are those by Shannon, U.S. Pat. Nos. 331,163 and 375,574.
A combination safe is hidden in a desk with access obtained by sliding away a side panel and false corner post. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,937. Many other techniques utilize versions of the false bottom drawer. Note U.S. Pat. No. 723,050 and 2,362,017.
While many of the prior art patents disclose novel ways to incorporate secret compartments in items of furniture, the furniture itself frequently must include bulky construction to encompass the compartment in an unobtrusive manner. Also the furniture must oftentimes be specially designed in its entirety to enable the inclusion of the extra hidden compartment. Still further, special slides, levers, pins, pivots and wood construction are necessary to the design of the compartment. All of the above unquestionably add to the cost of the furniture and complicate the usage of and access to the compartment.